Ashley & The Abused Kid 2
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 years and Ashley is now 18 years old. Ashley's friends have all taken different paths. Allison Cox, Ashley's older sister, decided to stay in Kimmell and not go to college. The Yuki kids: Cleopatra, Haou, Jaden, and Judai were also staying in Kimmell in Ashley's neighborhood. Valon Clark is still at Australia. Danek Atlantis and Timothy Drake are living with Ashley and Allison C. Atem Sennen and Cleopatra VII stayed with the Yuki children. And Jim Cook is now at Texas for a vacation. And Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos went back in Atlantis. But there was someone missing. Ashley's best friend in the whole world, Dimitri Marshall. She had met him when he was in danger from his abusive parents and lived alone. 2 years ago, Dimitri lost his own life because of an accident. Ashley would go to his grave everyday. But one day, she stopped coming to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Jim went to Texas. 3 days ago, he said he would be coming back. But he didn't. And that's what made Ashley worried. "I have a feeling that we should go to Texas and find Jim." said Ashley to Danek. "I heard that Texas is dangerous. We should gather everyone together and tell them about it." said Danek. "Good idea." said Ashley. Once everyone had been gathered up, Ashley and Danek told them that Jim should've been back 3 days ago. But he didn't. "Maybe we should go to Texas and see what's up. I've always wanted to go there." said Jaden. "But what if Jim doesn't want us there? What if we cause some kind of trouble?" asked Cleopatra. "Texas is a good place. I say we go." said Judai. "Danek, can you teleport us there?" asked Ashley. "I sure can. Everyone, grab a hold onto me." said Danek. Everyone grabbed a hold on either Danek or themselves. And suddenly, they were being teleported to Texas. "Don't let go!" said Atem. But suddenly, Ashley felt her hand slipping from her sister's. Suddenly, she let go and was falling farther than the others deep in the vortex. "Ashley!" screamed Allison C.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Ashley was seen lying on the ground on her stomach, unconscious. When she got back on her feet, she looked around her surroundings. She was in a town, or what looked like a town. There were only a few buildings that were falling apart. Ashley looked to her left and right. There were no people around. "Where am I? And where are my friends?" asked Ashley. She saw a sign that says "Welcome to Rattlesnake Flats". "It looks like I made it in Texas. In a ghost town. I better get to finding Jim and get out of here." said Ashley. She started walking through the ghost town. She went into a building called the general store. She saw a calendar. The date was June 3, 1878. "Whoa, wait a minute. 1878? That was a long time ago. I'm in the past. Creepy." said Ashley. "Ashley!" said a voice that sounded familiar. "Jaden?" asked Ashley. She saw Jaden outside of the general store. "Jaden!" said Ashley as she ran out and hugged Jaden. "It's good to see you're alive." said Jaden. "You too. But where's everybody else?" asked Ashley. "I don't know. I think we're the only ones here. Let's ask for directions." said Jaden. "Can't. This town's deserted." said Ashley. "Really? There are no people here? But why?" asked Jaden. "Because the river's dried up." said a voice that sounded familiar. It was Haou. "Haou! We're so glad you're alright." said Jaden as he hugged his older brother. "Get off of me." said Haou. "Do any of you boys know where we are?" asked Ashley. "It kinda looks like Rattlesnake Flats, Texas. In the late 1870s." said Haou. "So, we're in Texas, and we're also in the past? That's so awesome." said Jaden. "No, it's not awesome. We have to look for the others. If we can't, then we're stuck here." said Haou.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Ashley, Jaden, and Haou were walking through Rattlesnake Flats looking for the others. "Atem!" said Ashley. "Cleopatra!" said Jaden. "Danek!" said Haou. "Anybody!" said Ashley. But no one answered their calls. "Guys, it's getting hotter and hotter out here." said Jaden as he wiped his sweaty forehead. "Go find some shade. We'll keep looking in a few minutes." said Ashley. Everyone found a shady spot in front of a building and rested there. Suddenly, out of the blue, Ashley spotted someone unconscious. "I think I see someone." said Ashley. Jaden and Haou looked at Ashley's location and saw a body unconscious on the ground. He looked familiar. "It's Atem." said Jaden. Ashley went over to Atem and tried to wake him up. But he wouldn't respond. "Bring him over here. Looks like he needs some shade." said Haou. Ashley dragged Atem over to Jaden and Haou. "Now try to wake him up." said Haou. Ashley gently shook Atem's shoulder. Atem opened his eyes. "Where am I?" asked Atem. "You're in Rattlesnake Flats, Texas." said Ashley. "So, we've made it to Texas?" asked Atem. "Yeah. Isn't it great?" asked Jaden. "Not really. Don't forget, Jaden, that we're also in the past." said Haou. "How far in the past?" asked Atem. "In the late 1870s." said Ashley. "That was a long time ago." said Atem. "Okay, I'm refreshed and ready to find the rest of our friends." said Jaden. "I am, too. Let's get going." said Ashley. The 4 kids kept going through the town.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Ashley, Atem, Haou, and Jaden were trying to find the rest of the group. "This place sure is creepy, isn't it, Ashley?" asked Jaden. "I guess so." said Ashley. "The good news is that we made it in Texas." said Atem. "The bad news is that we don't know where Jim is." said Jaden. "And the worse news is that we're stuck in the past." said Haou. "Hey, I see a cheetah." said Ashley. "A cheetah? In Texas? No way. Cheetahs are native to Africa. You're hallucinating, Ashley." said Haou. "I'm not hallucinating, Haou. I really see a cheetah out there." said Ashley. "Me too. And when there's a cheetah, there's Cleopatra." said Atem. Suddenly, the cheetah ran up to them. The cheetah transformed into a human Egyptian girl. "Cleopatra! You're safe." said Jaden. "Of course I am. Do any of you know where we are?" said Cleopatra. "We're in Rattlesnake Flats, Texas. In the 1870s." said Ashley. "What? No way. We're in the past? That's impossible." said Cleopatra. "Come on. We have to focus on finding the others." said Haou. Everyone kept moving through the town.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Ashley, Atem, Cleopatra, Haou, and Jaden were now at a dried-up river. "Is this the reason that everyone in Rattlesnake Flats left?" asked Cleopatra to Haou. "Yes. Everyone needed water from that river, but now that it's gone, everyone left the town." said Haou. "Hey, guys. I can see somebody out there." said Jaden as he pointed at the other side of the dried-up river. It was Allison C. "Allison C.!" said Ashley. "Jump over." said Jaden. Allison C. obeyed and hugged her younger sister. "I'm glad to see you're all okay." said Allison C. "Now all we need to find are Danek, Judai, Cleopatra VII, and Tim." said Ashley. "Well, let's get going." said Cleopatra.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Allison C., Ashley, Atem, Cleopatra, Haou, and Jaden were walking past the dried-up river. "How does it get so hot out here?" complained Allison C. "Stop complaining, Allison C. We have to find the others before something bad happens." said Haou. "Hey, is that Judai over there?" asked Atem as he pointed at a person far away. "How can you tell it's Judai?" asked Allison C. "I don't know." said Atem. Everyone ran over to the person. Atem was right. It was Judai. "Yay! The whole Yuki Quad is back." said Jaden. "Do you guys know where we are?" asked Judai. "This might surprise you, Judai. But we've landed in Rattlesnake Flats, Texas. In the 1870s." said Ashley. "1870s?" asked Judai. "Yes sir. We're like 150 years in the past." said Jaden. "To be precise, it was 138 years." said Haou. "Well, whatever." said Jaden. "We have 3 more people to find. Let's go." said Cleopatra.


	8. Chapter 8

The group were now back at the deserted town. "This place is like a ghost town." said Judai. "Yeah. Because of the dried-up river, everyone left. Now this place is falling apart." said Haou. "Hey, look over there!" said Cleopatra as she pointed at the general store. Inside was Danek, Timothy, and Cleopatra VII. "Guys, you're alright." said Atem. "Nice to see you, too." said Danek. "Now all we have to do is find Jim and then we're out of here and back in the present." said Jaden. "But we looked everywhere around the town. And there was no sign of Jim anywhere." said "Not over there. Next to the sign." said Atem as he pointed out farther. There were at least 10 horses of different colors in the meadow. "Horses!" said Ashley. "But how did they get here?" asked Allison C. "Don't look at me." said Danek. "They can make our trip to find Jim a lot easier. Let's get on them." said Haou. "But we could get in trouble just stealing these horses." said Cleopatra. "Don't care. All we do care about is finding Jim." said Ashley. Everyone went on one horse each. With Danek's taming ability, everyone went out farther away from the deserted town.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, everyone was on their horses and running across the town. "This looks pretty cool, don't you think?" asked Jaden to Haou. "I guess so. If this helps us find Jim easier, I have no complaints on it whatsoever." said Haou. "Hey, guys. What's that?" asked Judai as he pointed at a black thing on the ground. "Let's go check it out." said Timothy. Everyone stopped and got off of their horses. They stepped closer to the black thing. "It's a cat." said Cleopatra. The cat was all black with a nice shade of blue eyes. It was staring at the group of kids. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." said Ashley. She stepped closer to the cat. The cat hissed at her. When she was too close, the cat scratched her in the arm. "Ow! Hey!" said Ashley. The cat just growled and hissed at her again. "Just leave it alone, Ashley." said Atem. "Let me try." said Danek. He stepped up to the cat. It seemed to calm down when it saw Danek's face. "What are you doing here in Texas, little cat?" asked Danek. The cat just meowed. Danek picked up the cat in his arms. "Well, we should keep going and find Jim." said Judai. "You got a point there, Judai." said Atem. "I just noticed something weird about the cat. It has blue eyes." said Cleopatra. "So?" asked Allison C. "All cats have green eyes, not blue." said Cleopatra. "That's weird. Maybe it's deaf. Cats that have blue eyes contain deafness." said Haou. The cat hissed at Haou, saying that it's not deaf. "Maybe it doesn't like you, Haou." said Ashley. "Come on. Let's just go and find Jim before something bad happens." said Haou. "Haou doesn't like cats." said Judai.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, everyone except Danek was riding the horses back to town. Danek held the cat while flying in the air. "Well, I give up. We looked everywhere." said Jaden. Suddenly, the cat meowed. "What is it, kitty?" asked Ashley. The cat jumped out of Danek's arms and lead them into a building. "Where does it think it's going?" asked Atem. "Let's follow it." said Allison C. Everyone went inside the building. They saw a cat going up some stairs. They followed the cat up the stairs and suddenly, the cat stopped to let the kids catch up. The cat meowed and sat down on the floor. "What do you see, kitty?" asked Ashley. The cat walked over to a still body that looked familiar to the kids. "It's Jim! We found him!" said Jaden. "Thanks a lot, kitty." said Ashley. The cat meowed at her. Then it jumped into Ashley's arms. "Oh, so you like me now?" asked Ashley. The cat purred. "How are we going to wake Jim up?" asked Cleopatra. "Allow me." said Danek. He saw a bucket of water nearby and poured it all over Jim. Jim was up in a flash. "Jim! You're awake." said Allison C. as she hugged him. "You guys really missed me, huh?" asked Jim. "You were supposed to be back at Kimmell 3 days ago." said Ashley. "So, we decided to come and see what's up. But we made a mistake. We've landed in Texas, in the 1870s." said Haou. "I know." said Jim. "You know all of this?" asked Jaden. "Sure do, mate. I took a special time-traveler that lets me travel through time. And suddenly, you guys came along, but at the wrong time." said Jim. "So, why are you here in this time period anyway?" asked Atem. "I'm here to visit my great-great-grandfather." said Jim. "Your great-great-grandfather? In Texas?" asked Judai. "Yep. He had lived here his whole life. He's a cowboy, just like me. He was an author, too." said Jim. "That's cool." said Allison C. "He was born in December 1858, and died in June 1878." said Jim. "That was not very long. Your great-great-grandfather died at age 19. How did he die?" asked Cleopatra. "An unexpected heart attack. According to my parents, he was working on his only book, when suddenly, he fell on the floor and his heart stopped." said Jim. "That's sad to hear." said Ashley. "So, we have landed during the time your great-great-grandpa died, am I right?" asked Timothy. "Yep. And you know what they say. History cannot repeat itself." said Jim.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, I have a question. How are we supposed to get out of here and back home?" asked Judai. "Maybe I can help." said Danek. His hands glowed blue, but nothing happened. "No. We can't be stuck here." said Jaden. "It looks like we are." said Timothy. "Hmm. I have an idea! How about the black cat helps us?" said Ashley as she put the cat on the floor. "How did you find this little guy?" asked Jim. "We found him by the dried-up river all alone." said Jaden. Suddenly, the cat raised its fur and hissed at the window. "What's wrong, kitty?" asked Allison C. "I think it sees something outside." said Cleopatra VII. Everyone went outside and saw a gray horse without a saddle. "Is that one of our horses?" asked Atem. "I don't think so." said Cleopatra VII. "Dusty? Is that you?" asked Jim. "Dusty? This horse has a name?" asked Judai. "Of course he does. This horse was my great-great-grandfather's." said Jim. Everyone gasped. "Well, what's he doing here?" asked Allison C. "I don't know." said Jim. "I think he came to us because he has no owner now." said Haou. "Oh yeah, because Jim's great-great-grandfather died. Right." said Jaden. Suddenly, Dusty reared up and ran away. "Hey, come back!" said Jim. "I think he wants us to follow." said Atem. "Well, let's get the cat and follow Dusty." said Haou. Danek went and got the cat. Everyone went on the horses and followed Dusty with Danek and the cat flying above them.


	12. Chapter 12

About 10 minutes later, everyone stopped at an old city that kinda looked like a ghost town, just like Rattlesnake Flats, but it was bigger. "Wow. This city is bigger than Rattlesnake Flats by a landslide." said Jaden. "Hey, there's Dusty." said Atem as he pointed next to a small building. There was the gray horse. "Does anyone know where we are?" asked Judai. "I found a sign. It says 'Welcome to Laramie'." said Jim. "Laramie, Texas. That sounds like a good name." said Allison C. "I remember this place. My parents told me that this was the exact city that my great-great-grandfather lived in." said Jim. "Really? That's cool." said Ashley. Suddenly, the cat in Danek's arms hissed. "What is it, kitty?" asked Atem. "I think something spooked him. Nothing to worry." said Danek. Suddenly, everyone heard a gun fire. "Wow. First we come here, and next thing you know, there are gunshots firing everywhere. How convenient." said Haou sarcastically. They heard another gunshot. "Get down on the ground!" said Timothy. Everyone went down on the ground. Soon enough, the gun firing stopped. "Hey. It stopped." said Allison C. Everyone began to stand up. "Brr! Doesn't anyone feel a little chilly?" asked Jaden. "Texas is warm this kind of year. What are you talking about?" asked Jim. "I am feeling kind of cold, too." said Ashley. "It's a cold sensation. That must mean a ghost is nearby." said Haou. "A ghost? In Texas?" asked Cleopatra. Suddenly, the gun firing started again. "Get down!" said Judai. Everyone went down on the ground again until it stopped. The cat growled and hissed at whoever was firing the gun. "Get down, kitty. You can get shot." said Cleopatra VII. Suddenly, the gun stopped firing, as if it doesn't want to hurt the cat. "You might as well come out. We already know you're a ghost." said Haou as everyone began to stand up.


	13. Chapter 13

"That's right. We have a cat, and we don't want to use him." said Judai. Suddenly, everyone felt a cold sensation again. "Okay. We definitely know that's a ghost." said Jaden. The black cat got in front of the group of kids, as if it's trying to protect them. Suddenly, some mist materialized into a person. The person was unfamiliar to everybody. He was pointing his six-shooter at the kids. "It's a cowboy." said Allison C. "Yeah, a ghost cowboy." said Ashley. "Wait. I think I know this guy." said Jim. "Let me guess. This ghost is your great-great-grandfather, am I right?" asked Haou. "He sure is." said Jim. "I never expected my great-great-grandson to be with you, kids." said the ghost cowboy. He put his six-shooter down from the kids' range. "Who are you?" asked Jaden. "The name's Slim Cooley." said Slim. "Hey, that's funny. Slim rhymes with Jim." said Jaden. "You have a problem with that?" asked Slim. "No, not really. I just think that's funny." said Jaden. "And who are you kids?" asked Slim. "I'm Allison Cox, and this is my younger sister Ashley, and these are our friends Jaden, Haou, Cleopatra, and Judai Yuki, Atem Sennen, Cleopatra VII, Danek Atlantis, and Timothy Drake." said Allison C. "It's nice to see some people in Laramie. Because of the dried-up river, everyone in both Rattlesnake Flats and Laramie had to leave." said Slim. "Aren't you the guy that died because of an unexpected heart attack in June 1878?" asked Jaden. "That's me. You know your history." said Slim. "Well, we're from 138 years in the future. Which is 2016." said Haou. "So, why are you folks here?" asked Slim. "We're here to find Jim, but it seems that we made a mistake in time." said Cleopatra. "I'll say. You're in June 1878, the month in which I died because of that stupid heart attack." said Slim. "We already knew that. And while we were looking for our friend, we saw this cat beside the dried-up river. He led us into finding Jim." said Cleopatra VII. "And then Jim told us that he made the same mistake with a time-traveler. And then we saw Dusty, your horse." said Judai. "Dusty? Where is he?" asked Slim. "Whoa, calm down, dude." said Allison C. Dusty walked up to his owner. "Yay, you are reunited. So, we have a bit of a problem. How can we get back home in the present time?" asked Haou. Suddenly, the cat started running west, back towards Rattlesnake Flats. "It looks like our cat wants to help us out again." said Danek. Everyone went back to Rattlesnake Flats while following the cat. Everyone stopped following the cat in Rattlesnake Flats and found the cat next to a time-traveler. "Is that your time-traveler, Jim?" asked Cleopatra. "It sure is. We're lucky that we found it." said Jim. "But how did it get here? When we were looking for you, we had looked everywhere around the town at least twice." said Haou. "Something tells me that we had a mission to do first." said Allison C. "Yeah. You call finding a black cat considered to be bad luck and a ghost cowboy about 150 years old a mission?" asked Haou. "Well, we're lucky that we even found this thing." said Judai. "Yeah. Now we can go home and back in the present." said Atem. "You want to go back with us in the present, kitty?" asked Danek. The black cat meowed. "And what about you?" asked Cleopatra VII to Slim. "I guess I'll come. Rattlesnake Flats and Laramie will both be rubble by then." said Slim. "Okay, everyone, jump in. One-at-a-time." said Ashley. Haou jumped in first, followed by Atem, Danek, Timothy, Allison C., Jaden, Judai, Cleopatra VII, Jim, Cleopatra, Ashley, and finally Slim. Everyone screamed while they were in the vortex.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, everyone was all tuckered out from time-traveling. "Man, I'm tired." said Jaden. "Well, at least we all made it back." said Allison C. "Hey, Judai? You think you can make Slim visible again? You know, not a ghost?" asked Ashley. "I'll see what I can do." said Judai. His eyes turned bichromatic and Slim glowed a bright aura. Everyone had to shield their eyes. A few seconds later, everyone opened their eyes to see Slim a human again. "Whoa. That's cool." said Jaden. "Now we are reunited. Thanks for finding my great-great-grandfather for me." said Jim. "You're welcome." said Ashley. "Well, I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." said Jaden. "It looks like we all need to get some sleep." said Cleopatra. "See you all tomorrow." said Ashley. And with that said, everyone went to sleep. Slim had decided to stay with Jim during the whole time. The black cat stayed with Allison C., Ashley, and Danek, but slept in Ashley's room.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Ashley woke up to hear a purring sound. The black cat was sleeping beside her bed on the floor. Ashley petted his fur to wake him up. His blue eyes stared at her blue eyes. "Your eyes are weird. Aren't kitties supposed to have green eyes?" asked Ashley. The cat just meowed. "Well, let's go get everyone else up." said Ashley as she got out of bed and picked the cat up. Once everyone was gathered up, Haou went to the computer in the Yuki house and found out that black cats are supposed to have green eyes. "It looks like we have a mystery on our hands." said Haou. "What did you find out?" asked Ashley. "Black cats are supposed to have green eyes." said Haou. "That is weird. This cat has blue eyes." said "Just like Dimitri's." said Ashley. "Who's Dimitri?" asked Slim. "He was another one of our friends, and more specifically, Ashley's boyfriend." said Allison C. "He was not my boyfriend." said Ashley. "But he died because of a poisonous snakebite 2 years ago." said Cleopatra. "I'm sorry to hear that." said Slim. "I totally forgot about him, though." said Ashley. "That's nice. You're supposed to let the people you love go." said Slim. "I'll be right back." said Ashley as she went outside. "Now we have to solve the mystery of this black cat that we found." said Atem. Suddenly, the cat meowed, but louder. And then, he scratched Jim in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" asked Jim. "I think it hates you." said Jaden. "It's not that. He wants Ashley back in here." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, the cat ran away. "Hey! Come back!" said Atem. "It just wants to go outside to see Ashley." said Cleopatra VII.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Ashley was sitting outside the Yuki house to think about what Slim had said earlier about her forgetting Dimitri. "What if he's right? Have I really forgotten about Dimitri? But he's dead. I should forget about him." said Ashley. Suddenly, Ashley heard a cat meow. Ashley turned around and saw the black cat by the entrance of the Yuki house. "What are you doing out here, kitty?" asked Ashley. The cat just meowed and walked up to her. "We better get you back inside with the others." said Ashley as she picked the cat up and went back inside the Yuki house. "So glad you came back to join us." said Haou. "Have you found out anything yet?" asked Ashley. "Yeah. That cat scratched me." said Jim as he showed Ashley his arm, which was bleeding. "Are you okay?" asked Jaden. "Don't worry, it'll heal eventually." said Jim. "Kitty! How could you scratch our friend like that?" asked Ashley to the kitty in her arms. The cat meowed in sadness. "Oh, I just couldn't stay mad at you. You're just too cute." said Ashley at she put the cat down on the floor. He went to the couch and went to sleep. "Have you found out anything else?" asked Ashley. "Not really. All we know now is that cats are not supposed to have blue eyes, unless if they are deaf and if they are white. But this cat is not hard on hearing and it's black." said Judai. "We have to figure this mystery out." said Allison C. "But how can we if we don't know what to solve?" asked Cleopatra. "We'll find out a way. Eventually." said Danek. Ashley stared at the cat, who was still sleeping on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

The next afternoon, Ashley went outside to see the house next to hers. It looked abandoned and deadly, but not that way when Dimitri lived there. Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from the Yuki house. Ashley ran over there and saw Jaden in the living room, along with Cleopatra and Haou. "What's wrong? I heard a scream." said Ashley. "It's Judai. He's gone, and we can't find him anywhere." said Jaden. Ashley gasped. "Ashley, I can't find your sister anywhere in the house. All I found was the cat." said Danek. Suddenly, Slim came in the Yuki house, out of breath. "Where's Jim?" asked Cleopatra. "He's gone, and I can't find him." said Slim. "Calm down. We'll find Judai, Jim, and Allison C. soon." said Haou. "What are you talking about? They need our help now." said Ashley. "You really need to stop worrying about us. We can take care of ourselves." said Haou. Ashley suddenly stepped up towards Haou's face. "Our friends need our help. We need to find them before something bad happens. And if you have a problem with that, suck it up." said Ashley bravely. Everyone gasped. "Wow. That was really brave of you." said Jaden as Ashley stepped back. "Okay, who's with me into finding our friends?" asked Ashley. "I'm in." said Cleopatra. "Me too." said Atem. "You can count me in." said Cleopatra VII. "We're all in this together." said Timothy. "I can't let you guys have all of the fun." said Jaden. "You know I'm in." said Danek. "I guess I'm in." said Slim. Ashley looked at Haou. "Haou?" asked Ashley. "I really don't care about our friends, but I do care about our mission." said Haou. "Okay. Let's go." said Ashley.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, everyone was now outside. "Okay, we're all going to split up. Tim, you go to Chain O'Lakes. Cleopatra VII, you go to Albion. Atem, you go to Fort Wayne. Danek, you go to Cromwell. Haou, you go to Goshen. Jaden, you go to Ligonier. Cleopatra, you go to the high school. And me and the cat will go to Indianapolis." said Ashley. "But what about me?" asked Slim. "You stay here in Kimmell. Okay, everyone each gets a walkie-talkie. If you ever get into trouble, call me. Are there any questions?" asked Ashley. "Yeah. What if we disappear just like Judai, Allison C., and Jim?" asked Jaden. "Then you're obviously doomed." said Haou. "Are there any other questions?" asked Ashley. "I got one. Who made you leader?" asked Haou. "Deal with it, Haou." said Cleopatra. "Okay, if there are no more questions, let's move out. Danek, teleport us to our places." said Ashley. Danek teleported everybody except Slim to their required locations.


	19. Chapter 19

Haou was in Goshen, and he looked pretty ticked off. "This is a waste of time. If I ever do another mission, and if Ashley is in charge again, I will seriously kick her butt." said Haou. Suddenly, Haou saw something black move. He ran over to the thing. It was a cat. The same cat who was supposed to be with Ashley. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Ashley?" asked Haou. "Why don't you mind your own business?" asked the cat. Haou looked like he was about to faint. "You can talk? Cats don't talk!" said Haou. "And they don't make people disappear, either." said the cat. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Ashley, I need your help in Goshen." said Ashley. "Sorry, I can't hear you, Haou." said Ashley. "You little brat!" said Haou. Suddenly, Haou disappeared, and he dropped his walkie-talkie in the process. The cat picked up the walkie-talkie. "This is Haou to Ashley. I'm okay now." said the cat. The cat's voice sounded just like Haou's voice.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, in Albion, Cleopatra VII was looking around the place. "This place looks destroyed. I wonder who was responsible for it." said Cleopatra VII to herself as she kept looking around. Suddenly, she saw something move. "What in the world?" asked Cleopatra VII as she ran over to the thing. It was the cat. "How did you get here?" asked Cleopatra VII. "By teleporting, little lady." said the cat. "What the heck? Cats don't talk." said Cleopatra VII. "I'm sorry, my dear. But I must do this." said the cat. "You sound familiar, though. Cleopatra VII to Ashley, I need your help." said Cleopatra VII. "I have my hands full right now." said Ashley. "Are you pretending to be busy?" asked Cleopatra VII. "Goodbye, Cleopatra VII." said the cat. Cleopatra VII screamed as she disappeared and she dropped the walkie-talkie in the process. The cat picked it up. "This is Cleopatra VII to Ashley. Nothing to report." said the cat. The cat's voice sounded just like Cleopatra VII's voice. "Next stop, Ligonier." said the cat in his normal voice.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile, Jaden was looking in Ligonier. "This place looks like a ghost town. I just hope everyone will be okay after all this. And I hope no one else disappears." said Jaden to himself as he kept looking around the city. Suddenly, he saw something move. Jaden ran towards it. It was the cat. "What are you doing here, kitty? Aren't you supposed to be with Ashley?" asked Jaden. "Hello, Jaden Yuki. I'm glad you can find me." said the cat. "What the… cats don't talk!" said Jaden. "That's funny. That's what your brother and Cleopatra VII said." said the cat. "What did you do to them?" asked Jaden. "I made them disappear into thin air in Goshen and Albion. And I'm afraid I have to do the same to you." said the cat. "Ashley! The cat has a voice, and he made Haou and Cleopatra VII disappear." said Jaden in his walkie-talkie. "What? Can you say that again, Jaden?" asked Ashley. "I said…" started Jaden. Suddenly, Jaden screamed as he disappeared and he dropped his walkie-talkie in the process. The cat picked it up. "This is Jaden to Ashley. I have nothing to say." said the cat in Jaden's voice. "Okay, Jaden. Keep working." said Ashley. "Will do." said the cat in Jaden's voice. "Next stop, Fort Wayne." said the cat in his normal voice. Meanwhile, Ashley was having trouble communicating Jaden. "Jaden? Can you hear me?" asked Ashley. There was no answer coming from the other end. "Oh no. What if he disappeared too? What if everyone else is in danger? I better go and find them." said Ashley. She also noticed that the cat was not with her. "Kitty? Here, kitty, kitty. Where are you?" asked Ashley.


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, Atem was looking in Fort Wayne. "This is a big city. I hope I can find something useful here." said Atem to himself. Suddenly, he saw something move. Atem ran towards the thing. It was the cat. "How did you get here?" asked Atem. "The Pharaoh of Egypt. It's a pleasure to meet you again." said the cat. "Cats don't talk! Unless if they're in movies." said Atem. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way." said the cat. "Ashley! Your cat can talk, and it's creeping me out." said Atem. "What did you say, Atem? You're breaking up." said Ashley. "I said…" said Atem. Suddenly, Atem screamed as he disappeared and he dropped his walkie-talkie in the process. The cat picked it up. "Atem to Ashley. I'm okay now." said the cat in Atem's voice. "Okay. Keep looking." said Ashley. "Next stop, West Noble High School." said the cat in his normal voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, Cleopatra was looking in West Noble High School. "I hope I can find someone here. This is a big school to get lost in." said Cleopatra to herself. Suddenly, she saw something move. Cleopatra ran over to the thing. It was the cat. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Ashley." said Cleopatra. "Don't tell me what to do, sexy lady." said the cat. "What the heck? Cats don't talk!" said Cleopatra. "I'm glad you pointed that out, my dear." said the cat. "Ashley, you have to come over here. Your cat can speak, and it called me sexy." said Cleopatra. "I'll be over there. Don't move." said Ashley on the other end. "Hurry!" said Cleopatra. Suddenly, Cleopatra screamed and disappeared and she dropped her walkie-talkie in the process. The cat picked it up. "This is Cleopatra to Ashley. There's no need for you to come over here." said the cat in Cleopatra's voice. "Okay. Keep looking." said Ashley on the other end. "Next stop, Cromwell." said the cat in his normal voice.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, Danek was looking by himself in Cromwell. "I hope nothing goes wrong here." said Danek. Suddenly, he saw and heard something move. Danek flew over to the thing. It was the cat. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ashley in Indianapolis?" asked Danek. "Aren't you supposed to not be so obvious?" asked the cat. "What the… I've heard cats talk before. It doesn't bother me." said Danek. "You are a tough one. How can you deal with disappearing?" said the cat. Suddenly, the cat made Danek disappear into thin air. Danek dropped his walkie-talkie in the process. "Danek, what's going on over there?" asked Ashley on the walkie-talkie. The cat picked it up. "Nothing to worry about. Everything's fine." said the cat in Danek's voice. "Okay, Danek. Keep looking." said Ashley. "Silly girl. She doesn't know what's going on. I better get back to her before she suspects anything unusual." said the cat in his normal voice. He then teleported back to Indianapolis to rejoin with Ashley.


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile, Ashley was still looking in Indianapolis for both her cat and her friends. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light. And there was the cat. "There you are! You had me worried." said Ashley. The cat meowed. "Well, I better check on my friends." said Ashley. She went to Goshen, Albion, Ligonier, Fort Wayne, West Noble High School, and Cromwell respectively. But she didn't see any of her friends in any of those places. "Well, that's weird. Where could they be?" asked Ashley. The cat just meowed. "You don't think… that they disappeared, did you?" asked Ashley. The cat meowed and nodded his head. "Oh no! Well, wait! There are 2 more friends for me to check on. We better get to Chain O'Lakes and back to Kimmell and check on them." said Ashley. She and the cat went to Chain O'Lakes first. "Tim? Are you still here?" asked Ashley. There was no answer. "He couldn't have disappeared, too." said Ashley to herself. The cat meowed at Ashley. "What is it, kitty?" asked Ashley. The black cat went over to the campground sites, while Ashley followed. There was Timothy, and he was safe, for now. "Tim!" said Ashley. Timothy looked at her direction. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" asked Timothy. "I got worried, so I went over to Goshen, Albion, Ligonier, Fort Wayne, West Noble High School, and Cromwell to find our friends. But they were gone. I think they disappeared. And then I thought about you, and I came here. And here you are, safe and sound." said Ashley. "Are you saying that Haou, Cleopatra VII, Jaden, Atem, Cleopatra, and Danek are gone?" asked Timothy. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Now you, me, and possibly Slim are the only ones left." said Ashley. "Well, we better get back to Kimmell and see if Slim's alright." said Timothy. "You're right. But without Danek, how are we supposed to get there?" asked Ashley. The cat meowed and turned around to face a familiar-looking machine. "The teleporter! I remembered I brought it with me, just in case." said Timothy. "Good job, Tim." said Ashley. One-by-one, the cat, Ashley, and Timothy went inside the teleporter back to Kimmell.


	26. Chapter 26

Meanwhile, Ashley, the black cat, and Timothy had arrived back at Kimmell. "You look on the east side for Slim, and I'll look on the west side." said Ashley. "Right." nodded Timothy. They both split up to find their remaining friend and Ashley hoped that he didn't disappear, too. "Do you see anything, kitty?" asked Ashley. The cat was turning his head left and right as if looking around. Then suddenly, he meowed to get Ashley's attention. Ashley looked ahead and saw Slim, and he was okay. "Slim! How good to see you." said Ashley. Slim saw Ashley running towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Indianapolis?" asked Slim. "I just realized that you, me, and Tim are the only ones left." said Ashley. "Tim? Where is he?" asked Slim. "He's on the east side of Kimmell. We better find him." said Ashley. Suddenly, the black cat hissed. "What's wrong, kitty?" asked Slim. The cat ran towards the east side of Kimmell. "We better follow him." said Ashley. The 2 friends ran after the cat. Suddenly, the cat stopped and looked up. Ashley saw the Sacred Beasts: Hamon, Raviel, and Uria, back for revenge and flying east ahead of them. "What are those things?" asked Slim. "They are known as the Sacred Beasts. And they're going towards Tim." said Ashley. "We better stop them." said Slim.


	27. Chapter 27

Meanwhile, Ashley, the black cat, and Slim were running after the Sacred Beasts, who were flying ahead of them. "They're gaining up on us." said Ashley. Suddenly, the black cat jumped up and landed on Hamon's back. He scratched it and it came falling down. Raviel and Uria followed the other Sacred Beast. "Good job, kitty." said Ashley. The 3 Sacred Beasts stared at them for the longest time. Suddenly, Ashley saw Timothy behind the Sacred Beasts. "You found Slim!" said Timothy. The 3 Sacred Beasts heard him and faced his direction. "Uh oh." said Timothy. Hamon created lightning at Timothy's direction. But luckily, he dodged it. "Get out of here, Tim! You can get hurt." said Ashley. "Not without you guys." said Timothy. Suddenly, Uria breathed a ball of fire at Timothy's direction. He dodged that attack. "Stop trying to hurt our friend!" said Ashley to the Sacred Beasts. The Sacred Beasts faced her direction. "Me and my big mouth." said Ashley. Uria breathed another ball of fire at Ashley's direction. "Look out!" cried Slim and Timothy at the same time. The black cat got in front of Ashley and somehow absorbed the attack. Ashley and Slim were awestruck about what they just saw. The black cat hissed and that sent the Sacred Beasts flying towards Timothy. "Look out!" said Ashley and Slim at the same time. Hamon created lightning towards Timothy's direction. He got electrocuted and fell unconscious. The Sacred Beasts decided to fly back to the Sparta United Church of Christ Cemetery. "Tim!" said Ashley as she ran to him. Slim and the cat followed her. Timothy was unconscious and currently not responding. "Great. How are we going to deal with this situation?" asked Ashley. Suddenly, the cat meowed longingly and loudly. A white mist escaped from his mouth. It went towards Timothy, and suddenly, he woke up. Ashley gasped and saw Timothy alive. "Are you alright?" asked Slim. "I'm fine. It was the cat that saved me." said Timothy. "Thanks again, kitty." said Ashley. The cat just meowed.


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile, Ashley, Slim, the black cat, and Timothy were all at Ashley's house, thinking about the cat and how he saved their lives. "How was he able to do that?" asked Slim. "Cats don't have magical powers." said Timothy. "I don't know, guys. I think there's something wrong with him. I think he's sick." said Ashley. "This is not just any kind of sickness, Ashley. Something's definitely wrong with this cat." said Slim. "I agree with you, Slim. But we are not sure what." said Ashley. "Then allow me to make myself known." said a voice. Ashley, Slim, and Timothy looked at the black cat. "Did you say something, guys?" asked Ashley. "No, I think that was the cat." said Timothy. "But that's impossible. Cats don't talk." said Slim. "That is what all of your friends said. Before they all disappeared, that is." said the cat. "Where are they?" asked Ashley. "I am not telling you that information." said the cat. Suddenly, in his little paws, the cat grabbed Timothy. "Leave him alone!" said Slim. Suddenly, the cat meowed loudly, just loud enough for Karen and Gary, Ashley's parents, to hear him. "Ashley, what's going on up here?" asked Gary. "It's this cat, that's what." said Slim. "Let that boy go." said Karen. "I wouldn't even if I wanted to, Mrs. Cox." said the cat. "What the? Cats don't talk." said Gary. "I think it's time for your parents to meet the same fate, just like your friends did." said the cat. "No! Leave them alone!" said Ashley. But it was too late. The cat made Karen and Gary disappear into thin air. "It was you. You were the one that made all of our friends disappear." said Timothy, while he was being choked. "Of course that was me. I can't believe that you didn't figure that out before." said the cat. "I can't believe it. After all this time, you just wanted to get rid of us. I even fed you, for crying out loud." said Ashley. "And I should thank you, Ashley. For giving me a home." said the cat. "Let Tim go." said Slim. "Never!" said the cat. Suddenly, Ashley kicked the cat, making him let go of Timothy. "Are you okay?" asked Ashley. "A little choked, but I'm fine." said Timothy. "How dare you kick me, Ashley! After all, I was your friend all this time." said the cat. "How can we even be friends? We first met you in Texas, I gave you a home, you have magical powers, and now you turn your back on us. Next thing I know is that there's a ghost inside you." said Ashley. "You're so close on guessing that. Actually, I am a ghost." said the cat. "Wait a minute. You sound so familiar." said Timothy. "What are you talking about, Tim?" asked Slim. "Of course! The familiar voice, the blue eyes, it all makes sense." said Timothy. "What makes sense?" asked Ashley. "Don't say who I am, you fool. Allow me to do that." said the cat. Suddenly, the cat meowed loudly, just loudly enough for Amanda, Ashley's oldest sister, to hear. "What's going on, Ashley? And what's with the black cat? Don't you know that they bring bad luck?" asked Amanda. "Also, seeing an old friend that's dead now is bad luck." said the cat. "Cats can talk?" asked Amanda. "Don't ask." said Ashley. Suddenly, the black cat disappeared. And a human took his place. This human seemed invisible. "No way!" said Slim. "Impossible!" said Timothy. "Is that really you, Dimitri?" asked Ashley.


	29. Chapter 29

"Of course it's me, Ashley. It's nice of Tim to figure me out from the start. Thanks, Tim. And now I shall kill you for figuring out my secret identity. I have taken form of a cat and I was following you this whole time while you were in Texas and then you met Slim." said Dimitri. Suddenly, Dimitri's hands glowed white and he aimed for Timothy. "No!" said Amanda as she got in front of Timothy. But she disappeared into thin air. "What did you do to her?" asked Ashley. "What I did to everybody I used to know. I made them disappear. Forever." said Dimitri. "You wouldn't…" said Slim. "I think I just did." said Dimitri. "Listen, Dimitri. We can help you out. You don't have to take out your anger on us. I was your best friend all this time. Remember when we first met? I saved you from the school bullies. I realized that I felt sorry for you when your real parents abused you and your foster parents died because of a car accident. You had no one to turn to, except us." said Ashley. "But Cleopatra… she killed me…" said Dimitri. "That was just an accident. She didn't mean to kill you with poisonous snakes." said Ashley. "You have to remember all those times you had with us." said Timothy. "The only reason I'm here now is that I want to forget all of those times that we had together." said Dimitri. His hands glowed white, and he aimed for Ashley. "I don't think so." said Slim as he got in front of Ashley to protect her. Dimitri then made Slim disappear into thin air. "Slim! No!" said Ashley and Timothy at the same time. "You will pay for that." said Timothy. He tried to kick Dimitri, but failed to do so. "You have forgotten that I'm a ghost." said Dimitri. He grabbed Timothy and threw him to a wall in the bathroom. Timothy had collided with the window and fell into unconsciousness. "Are you okay, Tim?" asked Ashley. "He can't hear you." said Dimitri. He shut the bathroom door. "Now it's just the two of us." said Dimitri. "You just got to remember all of those times that we had together. Remember when Cleopatra kidnapped you? We know she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't even harm a fly. She has her bad days sometimes, but she would never hurt you. We even tried to save you, but we know we couldn't. Remember the time we had during Christmas Eve? You shared hot chocolate with me and you told me that it was your foster mom's secret recipe." said Ashley. "I do remember that." said Dimitri. "And remember that time when Jim was Tragoedia? He attacked you, and in the hospital, I stayed by your side, just like I did when your real parents abused you. We all stood by you." said Ashley. "I remember that, too. But after I died, you forgot about me." said Dimitri. "I was going to forget about you, but when Slim told me about a life lesson. Sometimes you have to let the ones you love go. And I never gave up on you. We love you, Dimitri. We always had, and we always will." said Ashley. "I'm sorry I got angry at you guys. I'm sorry I made our friends disappear. I did that out of anger. I can learn from my mistakes." said Dimitri. "So, you can make our friends reappear?" asked Ashley. "Of course I can." said Dimitri. And just like that, the kids and Ashley's parents returned. "What happened?" asked Allison C. "Last thing I remember is a bright light." said Atem. "Whoa. Dimitri? What are you doing here?" asked Cleopatra VII. "I came to say I'm sorry. For everything." said Dimitri. "It's alright." said Jaden. "There's one more thing that I need to do." said Danek. His hands glowed white. And suddenly, Dimitri was back alive. "I'm alive again! Thanks, Danek." said Dimitri. "You're welcome." said Danek. "I have a question. Where's Tim?" asked Jim. "Oh no! I forgot about him." said Ashley. She went over to the bathroom and picked up Tim bridal-side style, who was still unconscious. "Did I do that?" asked Dimitri. "Yeah. But we all know you didn't mean to." said Ashley.


	30. Chapter 30

After a week had passed, Ashley had introduced Dimitri to Slim, and they get along quite well. Haou had become less of a jerk to everybody. Valon came back to America for awhile, and Ashley told him all about what happened while he was gone. Danek had learned new powers, even how to heal someone with poison inside them. Jaden and Judai are dealing with more twin problems. Cleopatra and Cleopatra VII have to deal with living with each other. Jim had gotten used to his great-great-grandfather being around. Allison C. has gotten a love interest in Haou somewhat. And Timothy was still limping around and banged up ever since Dimitri threw him into the bathroom window. But still, for Ashley, a lot has changed.


End file.
